


Two Heroes With Different Ideals... Could They Both Be Right?

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: I dunno, I just spontaniously had this idea when re-playing Pokemon White.





	Two Heroes With Different Ideals... Could They Both Be Right?

N was sitting alone in what was at one point his castle.

In his room, left with noone, but his pokemon.

Klinklang, Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Zoroark, Archeops... 

Reshiram. 

His beloved pokemon. His friends. Only friends, as he found out. Or maybe...

Maybe he had a human friend too? 

But no, they had different ideals. It would not work. Besides, he acted so stubbornly proud that he doubts the brown-haired boy would like him.

"Can you be friends with someone who has different views on the World?" he asked, not meeting the eyes of any of his companions.

"Noone can be really sure." is what Zoroark stated in the language only he and pokemon understand.

But 'noone knows' isn't a no, right? This could work, right? He could meet with the boy again on more peaceful terms, right?

Or at least he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just spontaniously had this idea when re-playing Pokemon White.


End file.
